


Blood For The Blood God

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood-Cult, Gore, Not Beta Read, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy was not expecting to be stuck in a server with Dream when permadeath was turned on.But he was not expecting his friends to become complete psychopaths either.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143
Collections: Sacrificed Blood





	Blood For The Blood God

**Author's Note:**

> For the Blood Cult contest. Ehhhhh it could be better.

“Who the fuck turned permadeath on?” Was not a question TommyInnit wanted to ask when his day had just barely started.

Tubbo had ditched him to play some murder mystery game with Mr. Ten Million subscribers so when Wilbur had offered to join him on the new parkour server, he didn’t even think twice about saying yes.

He should’ve known better. Wilbur hates parkour.

After traveling through the portal from the server hub, Tommy was finally able to see what all the fuss was all about over this new server. The server was filled with different parkour courses, all of them set up in different parts of the map, with a fountain in the middle as a landmark. 

Tommy didn’t recognize anyone in the sea of players. It looked like it would just be him and Wilbur today, much to his disappointment. Before he could drag Wilbur off to one of the more beginner-friendly courses (for Wilbur’s sake of course), Wilbur walked toward the harder part of the map. Slightly irked, Tommy followed Wilbur’s gaze onto one of the more colorful courses on the map. He could see that there were two people racing on the course.

Tommy’s mood vastly improved when he recognized the players. There was Philza, who usually isolated himself in his hardcore world outside of the MCC, and his good friend Technoblade. Tommy couldn’t keep the sinister smirk from creeping up his face as he sneakily teleported to the end of the course and tackled Techno into the Void before he could finish the course, giving Phil the chance he needed to win.

Tommy and Techno appeared back at the start of the course. The younger teenager could not keep his laughter in, seeing Techno’s exasperated glare. “Tommy, what the heck? I was gonna win!” Techno grumbled with a hint of mirth in his eyes. “Oh please, you couldn’t have beaten Phil he was practically flying,” Tommy jested as he offered his hand and helped Techno back to his feet. 

Tommy narrowed his eyes slightly when he felt Philza ruffle his hair fondly before the man pulled Wilbur into a quick side hug. “Thanks for the assist, Tommy. When did you guys get here?” Phil asked with a chuckle as he let go of Wilbur.

Wilbur grinned. “Well, this little gremlin child had told me that he’s been wanting to check out this server ever since the NoxCrew had announced that they helped build it. I decided to tag along.” Tommy rolled his eyes at the last part. “I am not a child and of course I wanted to check this place out. Have you not seen their previous maps?” Tommy asked as he gestured to the builds situated around the map. 

Wilber snorted. “Of course I have. After all, Terra Swoop is Phil’s favorite map of all time,” Wilbur exaggerated, earning a halfhearted punch to his arm from the man himself.

“Well, Techno bullied me to come here. I was almost done with my Nether project-” “You said that last month Phil,” Techno interrupted with a smirk, earning a glare from Phil. “Well if it is anything like your End project, I am sure that it will look fantastic,” Wilbur interrupted before Philza could start scolding Techno. “Thanks, Wil,” Phil thanked happily as he looked around the map. “Well, should we-” 

“I wasn’t expecting to run into you four here!” A familiar voice interrupted. Tommy turned around slightly confused only to see Dream walk toward the group. “Well if it isn’t the green bastard. Are you here to flex on all of us?” Tommy joked as Dream cocked his head curiously in his direction. “Well it isn’t that hard to beat a child,” Dream teased back, earning a middle finger from the young Brit. 

“Hello rival,” Techno greeted in his monotone voice as he regarded Dream with his normal dead look. “Hello Techno, I have come to hang out with the Sleepy Bois plus Tommy because my friends are busy,” Dream replied with a wheeze as Tommy shoved him. “You green bitch! I’ll have you know I am a part of the Sleepy Bois,” Tommy snapped back as he crossed his arms to glare at his friend. 

Dream let out another wheeze as he pointed to a random course. “First one to beat it has to give the other ten diamonds,” Dream challenged Tommy, who upon hearing the bet, immediately accepted. 

Tommy playfully pushed Dream away from the course before he bolted for it. “Catch me if you can bitch boy!” Tommy hollered as he ran to the course, with Dream right on his heels.

He should have noticed how Techno’s eyes narrowed and how Wilbur’s polite smile turned into a frown the moment Dream wasn’t looking. He really should have.

But he didn’t.

/ / / / /

Tommy didn’t notice that anything was wrong until he finished the course. It was probably due to the fact the Dream was being a smug ass as he paraded his win around like it actually meant something.

Well, he supposed it kind of did, he did just lose ten diamonds to the egomaniac.

It was Dream who noticed the problem first. Now Tommy had been at war with this man for months on end so when Dream’s body language went from relaxed to tense, Tommy immediately jumped on it. “What? Can’t handle that you only beat me by a minute?” Tommy joked in an attempt to lighten up the mood. But when Dream didn’t respond to the jest, Tommy turned around to see what had the masked man so quiet.

He saw nothing. 

Where were all of the players?

“What the fuck?” Tommy mumbled as he looked around the map and the other courses. Not even thirty seconds ago there were players on the other course. Now it was a ghost town. 

Dream grabbed Tommy’s shoulder and together they teleported to the beginning of the course and looked around. Both of them began to walk around the main hub, but it was Tommy who made the first gruesome discovery.

Tommy froze when he noticed the blood. “Dream?” Tommy asked with a twinge of fear as he pointed in the general direction of the blood. The Brit couldn’t see Dream’s reaction but if he had to guess, he doubted that the masked man was smiling. 

Dream was silent as he kneeled down to observe the splatters. The musty smell of iron made Tommy nauseous and caused him to zone out for a split second as he felt light-headed. He tried to regain his breath, only to realize that he couldn’t.

“Tommy it's okay,” Dream whispered as he forced the teen to sit down. “Just breathe and look at me. It’ll be okay,” the American promised but Tommy could barely hear him over his own labored breaths. His vision went foggy. Dream hesitated before he carefully undid the clasp keeping his mask on his face and pulled his hood down.

The mask fell to the ground as piercing green eyes stared into wide blue ones. Tommy honestly lost all comprehension when he stared into the emerald eyes of his most private friend. 

It was easier to concentrate on the blonde's face than it was to think about the blood on the floor. Tommy couldn’t hear what Dream was trying to tell him until it finally clicked. “Exhale,” Dream told him. Tommy let out a shuddering breath as he regained his bearings.

“Are you okay Tommy?” Dream asked gently as he carefully put his mask back on. Tommy blinked and gently shook his head as their current situation suddenly dawned on him. “I’m fine. Thank you Dream,” Tommy told him honestly as he tried to stand back up.

Dream wordlessly helped the Brit steady himself before Tommy stood up straight. “Sorry if I freaked you out. This just… this just overwhelmed me,” Tommy admitted as he looked around nervously. 

“You’re not the only one whos a little scared here,” Dream comforted as he looked around the buildings. “Oh sure, but you didn’t have to show me your face,” Tommy replied with a small smile. “I don’t get it,” Dream replied, sounding confused. “I’m pretty sure Sapnap is the only one other than me now that has seen your face,” Tommy pointed out, earning an exasperated sigh from Dream. “That is not the point Tommy and you know it.” 

Before their argument could dissolve even further, Tommy could hear the distinct sound of frantic footsteps. Dream was faster. The masked man wordlessly pushed Tommy into the foliage of one of the builds before he hid there himself.

The two watched as a young man ran past their hiding spot. The young brunette suddenly stumbled and Tommy couldn’t see the reason why until he noticed blood drip to the floor. Dream immediately put his hand over Tommy’s mouth before the teen could even think to let out a gasp or a scream.

The man collapsed to the ground with an iron axe wedged deep into his back. A familiar chuckle reached Tommy’s ears and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He recognized that sweater and beanie anywhere. It was Wilbur! 

The normal charismatic smile Wilbur always seemed to wear with pride was replaced with a more sinister smirk. The tall Brit walked over humming his latest song as he calmly placed one foot on the man's back before he grabbed the axe handle. With a malicious grin, Wilbur pulled the axe out of the man's back, causing his victim to cry out in pain. Tommy felt Dream’s hold on him tighten.

Tommy blinked and suddenly the killer wasn’t Wilbur. There was no way that it could be Wilbur because Wilbur has brown eyes. This thing, whatever it was, whoever it was, had blood-red eyes. Wilbur raised his axe into the air.

“Blood for the Blood God.”

And with that phrase, Wilbur swung his axe down. 

Now it was hard for Tommy to see the details from his angle, and frankly, he was thankful for that. But he couldn’t miss the blood-curdling scream from the brunette as he tried to stand up and run away. Runaway from Wilbur, a freaking pacifist.

But Wilbur wasn’t using his words here. His actions spoke louder here than in any speech Tommy had ever heard the man utter. Wilbur grabbed the man's arm and swung his axe down. The cut was not clean and the sound of a snap was enough to tell anyone that the bone had shattered. 

The brunette managed to wrestle his arm out of Wilbur’s grip but he stumbled. Using the blunt part of his axe, Wilbur knocked him to the ground once again before he grabbed the man's hair. With his neck and jaw exposed, the unnamed man and Tommy’s eyes met.

And that's when Tommy shut his eyes.

He could still hear everything Wilbur did. The man's screams and pleas for help were cut short. The sound of the axe digging into the soft flesh of his victim seemed to amplify now that his eyes were shut. The scent of iron was sharp as the jiggly sound of flayed flesh reached his ears. He could hear the squelch of Wilbur’s shoes as he maneuvered around the body. 

Eventually, Tommy heard the clang of the axe hitting stone. He could imagine Wilbur chopping up the man's arm as if it were a log. He could see Wilbur in his mind angling his axe just right to cut the skin from the muscle. When the man's labored and panicked breaths stilled, so did Wilbur.

Tommy reluctantly opened his eyes to see Wilbur glaring over the pile of flesh and hair. “You could have avoided all of this if you had just stood still,” Wilbur hissed as he ripped the axe out of the mush that was once a player with an audible slurp. His blood-red eyes scoured the map as he kicked the corpse to the side. 

Wilbur fondly looked at the blood-soaked axe before he rested it onto his shoulder. “Now, where did Philza get to?” Wilbur asked himself as he cheerfully skipped away, his blood-soaked shoes making little squelchy noises as he pranced toward the intermediate courses.

It was only when he turned the corner and his cheerful calls for Philza faded away did Dream remove his hand from Tommy’s mouth. “Who the fuck turned permadeath on?” Tommy managed to ask but Dream only shook his head. “I don’t know, fuck,” Tommy heard Dream mutter as he stood up. 

Tommy followed suit, doing his best to avoid looking at the mutilated corpse. “We gotta find Philza before Wilbur and Techno do,” Dream whispered as he looked over his shoulder. “What?” Tommy understood Wilbur, but Techno?

“I only know of one individual who prays to a “Blood God” Tommy,” Dream pointed out with a grimace. “We are avoiding Wilbur and Techno Tommy,” he said with a tone of finality that Tommy honestly did not want to argue with. 

“I see your point Dream, but we have to find Philza before Wilbur does,” Tommy replied as he opened his communicator to try and contact help. Tommy tried to message Tubbo, but it came up as an error.

Judging by the quiet curses from Dream, it looked like he was having trouble as well. “They cut us off from the main hub,” Dream hissed, looking very pissed off. “We’re stranded.” As Dream fiddled with his communicator, Tommy tried to contact Philza.

Philza (Today at 11:24 AM): Tommy? If you’re reading this, do not trust Techno. He’s lost it. 

Philza (Today at 11:24 AM): I’m slowly making my way to one of the hub portals. If you can make it, I’m over by the advanced courses.

Philza (Today at 11:25 AM): Stay safe.

Philza (Today at 11:33 AM): Do not trust Wilbur either. 

Philza (Today at 11:34 AM): Wilbur is chasing a player I teamed up with.

Philza (Today at 11:38 AM): Tommy please, are you okay?

The last message made Tommy feel guilty for not replying sooner.

TommyInnit (Today at 11:46 AM): Phil I’m okay

TommyInnit (Today at 11:46 AM): I’m with Dream

TommyInnit (Today at 11:46 AM): Where are you?

“Unless someone managed to escape to the server hub, no one knows about this,” Dream grumbled as he gave up on trying to contact players on the other side. Tommy nodded in agreement. “But we can message players on the server. You were right about Techno. According to Phil, he’s lost it.” A notification caught Tommy’s and Dream’s attention.

Philza (Today at 11:47 AM): I’m by the Master courses.

TommyInnit (Today at 11:48 AM): Me and Dream are in the middle of the Advanced courses.

TommyInnit (Today at 11:48 AM): Wilbur ran by us toward the Intermediate courses.

TommyInnit (Today at 11:48 AM): I don’t know where Techno is.

Philza (Today at 11:48 AM): Techno is guarding the main server hub portal by spawn.

Philza (Today at 11:48 AM): I’ll meet you halfway.

Tommy turned to look at Dream. “You heard the man, let's hurry,” Tommy whispered as he took point. Dream lagged behind in the rear, constantly looking over his shoulder just in case Wilbur came back.

Eventually, Tommy and Dream made it to the visible border of the Advanced and Master courses. Tommy and Dream crouched behind one of the bigger builds and looked across the map.

“I don’t see him,” Dream whispered as Tommy brought out his communicator.

TommyInnit (Today at 11:54 AM): We’re by the border Phil.

Philza (Today at 11:54 AM): I’m hiding in a secret room the Noxcrew made.

Philza (Today at 11:54 AM): I’ll poke my head out.

Sure enough, Philza’s head popped out of the foliage of one of the builds. Tommy almost ran straight for him but Dream grabbed him. “Hang on Tommy. Gotta look around for Wilbur and Techno first,” Dream whispered as he scanned the map.

TommyInnit (Today at 11:55 AM): We see you.

The coast was clear. Tommy and Dream carefully made their way over to Phil, who frantically gestured for the duo to hurry up before he disappeared down the hole. Tommy hopped down the hole with Dream right on his tail.

The hole became dark when Dream closed the trap door shut but once they made it down the ladder, Tommy could see the faint torchlight that caused the shadows to dance on the walls.

“Phil!” Tommy cried as he hugged his friend. “Tommy I’m so glad you are safe,” Philza replied, sounding overjoyed to see the young teen. “It's good to see you too Dream,” Phil added as he turned to look at the masked man. Dream nodded in greeting.

“What happened?” Dream asked, getting straight to the point. Philza lost his smile. “Wilbur and Techno ran off. I thought that they were going to go race like you two did, but then I heard the screams.”

Philza shut his eyes as he sat down and leaned against the wall. “Wilbur praised the Blood God before he murdered someone Phil,” Dream growled. “Do you know anything about that?”

Phil went quiet before he stared at Dream. “I don’t know the details, but Techno has always praised the Blood God as a joke. But one day, it manifested.” Phil took a deep breath before he continued.

“Techno hasn’t done any PVP outside of the MCC in months. He was too busy farming potatoes,” Phil said with a grim frown. Tommy was in slight disbelief. “So you’re saying that this Blood God drove Techno insane?” Tommy demanded. “But what about Wilbur?”

Philza shrugged. “I don’t know why the Blood God would drive Wilbur insane. Maybe it was to encourage Techno? To give him something to fight for?” Dream snorted. “That would explain the red eyes,” Dream mused.

“Whatever the reason is, they are both lost causes,” Philza admitted, much to the silent horror of Tommy. “I don’t even think a respawn will save them.”

“So you don’t think they’ll go back to normal until they reach a certain body count?” Dream asked as it all suddenly dawned on Tommy. “Well if this God is going by body count Dream, then Techno and Wilbur have a lot of work to do,” Tommy said grimly.

The room went silent. “So what do we do?” Dream asked, looking to the older player for advice. Phil took the position in stride. “There are only three server hub portals still active on this server,” Phil said, pulling up a digital map of the entire server on his communicator. 

“Wilbur has gone around and has destroyed two of them. The only ones still active are the Spawn, the Master, and the Intermediate portal. Techno is guarding the Main for players who join the server,” Phil pointed to the green dots.

“We are in the Master section of the map right now. The portal is only five hundred blocks away from us.” Just as Phil was explaining the layout, the green light representing the Intermediate portal went out.

“Shit that must have been Wilbur,” Philza cursed as he put his communicator away. “That means he’s headed our way,” Dream concluded as he glanced at the ladder. “We should leave.”

“Before we go,” Philza said as he made his way to the ladder. “Once a portal is destroyed, it can only be relit by an admin. Let's get out of here before Wilbur destroys it,” he warned as he climbed up, Dream and Tommy right on his heels.

/ / / / /

Tommy cautiously poked his head around the corner beside Philza. He could see the Master server hub portal. It was unguarded and the bright blue light it emitted taunted the young Brit far more than he’d ever want to admit.

“It’s clear,” Phil whispered. Dream seemed to disagree. “It’s too quiet,” the speedrunner whispered back. Tommy swallowed as he scanned the area. Dream was right, this was too easy. There was no way Wilbur and Techno would leave the portals unguarded or untrapped. There was no way.

But Philza seemed to disagree. “There is no one here right now, but if we wait any longer, Wilbur will catch up,” Phil pointed out as he pulled out his communicator. “Techno will guard the Master portal in case more people join. There is no way he’d leave it unguarded. It’s the main way out.”

Before Dream could object, the trio heard a loud clunk alongside the sound of a portal dying. 

“Did you really think it would be that easy Phil?” Wilbur asked, lifting his axe. His clothes and hands were stained with dried blood with chunks of flesh stuck on the axe head. His red eyes narrowed despite his cheerful tone as the musician narrowed his eyes onto Philza.

Phil pushed Tommy into Dream. “Get out of here. Get to the Master portal and go,” he hissed. To Tommy’s horror, Phil launched himself straight towards Wilbur. Dream grabbed the teen's hand and pulled him into a run.

“We gotta go, we gotta go now,” Dream urged as he broke into full tilt. Tommy couldn’t spare a glance back to Phil, nor did he want to after remembering Wilbur’s previous victim. Instead, the teen steeled his nerves and followed Dream around a corner.

“Oh, Tommy~” Tommy heard Wilbur call out. Tommy shot past Dream and turned another corner, only to stop in horror. They had made it back to spawn, but the absence of the other players suddenly made a lot more sense. 

The fountain in the center blocking the Master Portal was filled with blood and guts. Limbs were tangled together, connected like a puzzle piece. Most of the bodies only showed signs of quick deaths, but there were exceptions.

One girl's jaw was completely ripped from her head, the ligaments connecting the two barely keeping them together. A boy was laying on his side, the right side of his body completely mutilated with each individual cut evenly spaced out to reveal his guts.

Another boy was strung up by his intestines like a pinata. A girl was ripped in half with her neck and head being the only part of her unscathed. One of the mods was completely flayed with his skin folded neatly right next to his body. 

And in the middle of it all stood Techno. The man's blood-red eyes blinked lazily upon the duo as he stood silently with his bloody diamond sword. Tommy did not miss the small gasp that Dream let out seeing all of the carnage but he was too afraid to comment on it.

As Tommy stood, completely fixated on Techno, he missed Dream’s reaction to the extra company. A set of footsteps became audible behind them and Dream whirled around and protectively stood behind Tommy while the teen faced Techno. 

“Step aside Dream,” Wilber ordered. There was no amusement in his tone. Wilbur was done playing. Tommy was afraid to take his eyes off of Techno to look at Wilbur and with Dream at his side, he didn’t really feel like he had to.

Tommy grabbed Dream's hand and squeezed it. Dream returned the gesture. If they died here, then they would do it together. 

“Where is Phil?” Dream demanded, keeping a cool tone that Tommy knew was hiding his unease and anger. “Phil is fine. He’s happier now,” Wilbur replied. Tommy heard the wind catch the axe as he swung it around. Techno slowly walked toward the duo before stopping only a few feet away.

“Come on Tommy, we’re family. Are you really going to let this get in the way of that?” Techno asked emotionlessly. Tommy felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. “Wilbur killed Phil. What makes you think we’d still be family after that?” Tommy tearfully demanded.

“Philza will be fine and so will you if you step aside,” Techno assured the teen as the pig hybrid glared hatefully at Dream. Unexpectedly, Dream spun Tommy around. Now the teen was facing Wilbur while Dream faced Techno.

Wilbur smiled comfortingly at the teen and in any other situation, it would have worked. But here, it made the teen upset. “Step aside. Don’t make me torture you Dream,” Tommy heard Techno warn the masked man.

“Well, you’ll just have to catch me first.” And with that, Tommy watched from the corner of his eye as Dream ran away from the Master Portal, with Techno right on his heels. 

And suddenly, it was just Wilbur and Tommy. Wilbur lazily swung his axe from side to side as he crept closer to the teen. Tommy slowly began to back up. “There is no use running Tommy,” Wilbur warned with a strained smile. “We’ll just punish you if you fo and I don’t think neither of us wants that.”

Tommy stepped onto a corpse and felt the liquid seep into his sneaker. The corpse was bludgeoned to death by a block and impaled through the stomach with a fence post. The blonde carefully stepped off and continued to slowly make his way toward the fountain.

“We’re family Tommy, there is no reason for you to fear me,” Wilbur laughed as he swung his axe back and forth. Tommy tripped over another body and raised his arms in a feeble attempt to protect himself.

Then out of nowhere, Dream tackled Wilbur to the ground. The duo wrestled for the axe but Dream was stronger. The masked man impaled Wilber’s leg with his own axe before he stood up and ran. 

“Let's go, Tommy! Let's go!” Dream yelled as Tommy scampered to his feet. The two ran to the portal. Dream was close enough to touch it. But then, someone grabbed him. Tommy turned his head and recognized the bucket hat.

“Dream!”

“Tommy!”

There was no time to think. In the heat of the moment, Tommy pulled his body up and kicked out, kicking Dream straight in the chest. Dream lost his balance and fell into the portal, disappearing back to the main server hub.

Dream was free.

Tommy could hear Philza’s pissed off yell as Techno marched into spawn and destroyed the portal with his sword. Philza threw him to the ground and he landed with a grunt. 

Wilbur limped over with a very angry expression. Techno glared at Tommy as Philza pinned him underneath his boot. Techno kneeled and lifted Tommy's chin. 

“Do you have any idea what you have done?! They’re going to split us apart!” Techno roared at the teen. But Tommy only smiled victoriously before he closed his eyes in acceptance.

He would do anything for his family. He only hoped Dream would do the same for a friend.

/ / / / /

Dream stood in front of a dark room with only heavy-duty glass separating the two rooms. The others had given up a long time ago, but the man refused to quit. Dream took off his mask as he scoured the room for any sign of movement.

It was still, but he was willing to wait.

Dream softly placed a hand on the glass. In the murky darkness, a slightly smaller hand returned the gesture as two blood-red eyes stared into his emerald green ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as much gore but I ran out of time. Enjoy it for what it is I suppose.


End file.
